It is often desired to secure two elements together, but such an operation can be difficult where there are constraints on the relative positioning of the elements, such as being secured to a further element. In such circumstances it is necessary to introduce a tolerance in the relative positioning of the elements, but this in itself can introduce further difficulties. For example, the tolerance may permit relative movement between the two elements or may require special fasteners.